The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an interspecific hybrid Dianthus plant, known as Dianthus ‘A12228-0’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘A12228-0’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program in De Lier, The Netherlands with the goal of developing new cultivars of Dianthus with compact plant habits and prolific flowering in a range of flower colors. ‘A12228-0’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of ‘Dianturi Twinkle’ (not patented). ‘A12228-0’ was selected as a single unique plant in April of 2015 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished using stem cuttings in April of 2015 in De Lier, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.